Unknown Feeling
by whydis
Summary: Un jour comme tous les autres. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Et soudain, l'espace d'un instant, Raito l'aperçoit. Un parfait inconnu. Mais qu'il se surprend à vouloir connaître...   L x Light
1. Chapter 1

C'était une froide journée d'automne, et Raito Yagami marchait dans une rue de Tokyo, son sac de cours sur l'épaule et ses écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles. Il venait de finir les cours et se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque : il avançait d'une démarche tranquille, nullement pressé ; il ne pensait à rien de particulier, hormis peut-être à son dernier contrôle de maths, dont il savait qu'il allait avoir 20.

Raito Yagami était un jeune homme assez spécial. Il excellait dans toutes les matières au lycée, y comprit en sport ; il avait un Q.I d'environ 200, mais cela ne faisait pas de lui un exclu de la société, bien au contraire! Etant plutôt "beau gosse", il était connu dans son établissement non seulement pour son intelligence, mais également pour sa beauté : une grande majorité des filles de son lycée (et en partie du collège) en pinçait pour lui.

Il faut dire que son corps mince avec juste ce qu'il faut de muscles, son visage délicat, ses beaux yeux noisette et ses cheveux soyeux faisaient de lui un très beau jeune homme, particulièrement convoité des femmes.

Raito savait tout cela ; étant particulièrement ambitieux et déterminé, il se servait parfois de ses atouts physiques pour parvenir à ses fins. C'était un habile manipulateur et obtenait généralement ce qu'il voulait. Cependant, il ne s'intéressait pas énormément à l'attention que toutes ces filles portaient sur lui.

Bien sûr, il avait déjà eu des petites copines, mais ses relations amoureuses navaient jamais duré très longtemps : Raito Yagami n'aimait pas avoir de contact physique avec les gens, et surtout il ne supportait pas de devoir gaspiller son temps avec des personnes moins intelligentes que lui. Il n'avait encore jamais trouvé personne avec un Q.I pareil au sien, et n'espérait rien. La probabilité qu'il rencontre un jour quelqu'un possédant une capacité de raisonnement semblable à la sienne était d'environ 0,99%. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion, sachant d'ailleurs que la plupart des gens avec un Q.I aussi élevé étaient en grande majorité des autistes ou des asociaux, et ces personnes-là ne comptaient pas à ses yeux.

Il menait, lui, une vie d'étudiant tout à fait normale : il fréquentait un établissement public, avait de bonnes (ou plutôt d'excellentes) notes, vivait dans un joli quartier, avait une petite copine (une fille parmis les moins stupides de celles de sa classe) et une famille heureuse et ordinaire composée dun père, une mère et une petite soeur, tous en bonne santé.

Tout compte fait, Raito Yagami avait une vie on ne peut plus banale ; avec en bonus une rare intelligence et une incroyable beauté.

Le seul reproche que l'on pouvait lui faire était de ne pas avoir beaucoup damis. Il était habitué à la solitude, et malgrès ce que son succès au lycée aurait pu suggérer, il était souvent seul.

Et c'était donc seul qu'il marchait vers la bibliothèque, la tête encore remplie de formules mathématiques du contrôle qu'il avait rendu il y a moins d'une heure.

Il leva les yeux en apercevant le vieux bâtiment devant lui : les trois étages de briques rouge foncé et le portail en fer forgé noir, ouvert de 9 à 18 heures, semblaient l'appeler, l'attirer. Il retira ses oreillettes d'iPod et les rangea dans son sac, puis franchit le portail.

Il traversa la petite cour, poussa la lourde porte et salua la jeune fille assise à l'accueil, qui lui sourit gentiment. Elle le connaissait, il était un visiteur habituel ; Raito était presque sûr qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, et pensait déjà aux avantages qu'il pourrait tirer de cette situation.

Il continua à marcher ; il longeait maintenant d'imposantes rangées de livres, de toutes formes et de tous genres.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne perçut pas un mouvement à sa droite ; et il vit soudain une figure indistincte passer dans son champ de vision, suivie d'une multitude de bouquins.

Quelque chose, un bras ou autre, le frappa de plein fouet à la poitrine, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Alors qu'il tombait il aperçut, comme dans une scène au ralentit, de grands yeux noirs qui le fixaient au milieu de cette avalanche de livres ; un regard profond et vague à la fois. Raito soutint ce regard, et l'instant sembla durer une éternité.

Puis il attérit brutalement sur le carrelage dur, et une pluie de livres se déversa sur lui ; il leva les deux bras pour s'en protéger et, le corps légèrement recroquevillé, ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, quelques secondes plus tard, il aperçut une personne à la chevelure noire sortir d'un pas rapide par la porte principale.

Raito resta quelques secondes sans bouger, assis par terre et entouré dune multitude de livres, le regard fixé sur le sol.

Il secoua soudain la tête et commença à ramasser les livres un par un, avec des mouvements lents.

Des pensées confuses tourbillonnaient dans son esprit à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait ; il tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, de déterminer ce qui pouvait être la cause de ce chaos, mais plus il réfléchissait, plus il se sentait perdu.

Il essaya alors de se remémorer ce qui venait de se passer, photogramme par photogramme.

Peu à peu, il sentit le calme revenir, la tempête de ses émotions se dissiper lentement pour laisser place à une incompréhension totale.

...Pourquoi avait-il réagi ainsi ?

Il fit glisser quelques livres au hasard dans une rangée, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Qui était cet homme ou plutôt, ce garçon au regard si intense ?

Il était sûr qu'il sagissait dun garçon ; bien que rapidement, il avait vu le visage de la personne qui l'avait percuté : un visage extrêmement pâle et délicat, avec de grands yeux foncés et des cheveux noirs et ébouriffés. Un visage d'une telle perfection, et à la fois même d'une telle... étrangeté, que Raito en été demeuré saisi ; jamais il n'avait croisé un regard semblable à celui-ci. Les yeux noirs de cet inconnu l'avaient comme transpercé ; il s'était senti incroyablement sans défense sans même savoir pourquoi.

Il finit de ranger les livres, prit son sac et sortit de la bibliothèque en marmonnant un rapide "Au revoir" à la jeune fille de l'accueil.

Une fois dans la rue, Raito se rendit compte quil n'avait pas emprunté de livres ; il demeura un instant immobile, et essaya de réfléchir de façon rationelle.

C'était cette "rencontre" qu'il venait de faire dans la bibliothèque qui l'avait perturbé au point de lui faire oublier la raison pour laquelle il était venu ?

Il reprit d'avancer tout en examinant une par une les différentes hypothèses que son cerveau lui présentait.

_Daccord_, admit-il, __Jai été frappé par ce visage. Et alors ? Ce nest pas si étrange que ça de rencontrer une personne_ dont le regard vous inspire de la curiosité._

Mais Raito le savait bien : ce qui venait de se passer était, pour lui, _très_ étrange.

Il n'avait jamais réagi de la sorte en croisant le regard d'une personne. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi attiré par quelqu'un.

Il accéléra soudain le pas.

_Attiré ?_

C'était bien ça qu'il venait de penser ? Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi des pensées aussi dénuées de sens lui traversaient-elles l'esprit ?

Il sortit son iPod, l'alluma et enfonça les écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Parmis sa liste de lecture, il choisit un morceau de hard rock et régla le volume au maximum : il avait besoin de penser à autre chose.


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques minutes plus tard, Raito ouvrait la porte de sa maison et rentrait chez lui. Une délicate odeur de riz et de poisson lui parvenait aux narines : sa mère préparait sûrement un dîner délicieux. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il était affamé ; il avait oublié de passer à la boulangerie comme il le faisait tous les jours pour acheter quelque chose à grignoter.

Raito sentit son estomac se contracter sous l'effet de la surprise : était-ce dû ça aussi à sa "rencontre" dans la bibliothèque ?

Tandis qu'il se déchaussait, il songea qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment définir ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques heures comme une "rencontre". Il avait juste heurté quelqu'un (ou plutôt, il avait _été heurté_ par quelqu'un) et avait brièvement aperçu le visage de la personne. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à qualifier cette petite aventure comme une _rencontre _? Est-ce que quelque part, au fond de lui, il sentait que ce qui venait de lui arriver était important ?

..._Important_ _?_

– Bonsoir m'man.

Le visage rond de sa mère apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine.

– Oh, bonsoir mon chéri ! Tu rentres tard ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

– Non m'man, rien du tout.

– Et ce contrôle de maths ?

Raito eut un petit sourire.

– Comme dhabitude, m'man.

Sa mère lui sourit à son tour et déposa un petit baiser sur la joue de son fils.

– Ton père et moi sommes si fiers de toi, Raito.

– Je sais, m'man.

Il prit son sac et commença à monter les escaliers vers sa chambre. La voix de sa mère lui parvint aux oreilles :

– Le dîner est bientôt prêt, Raito.

Il tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

– J'arrive tout de suite.

Il jeta son sac sur son lit, s'assit sur son fauteuil et croisa les jambes, les coudes appuyés sur son bureau et la joue droite contre la paume de sa main. Il resta quelques minutes dans cette position, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Puis il se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Il croisa sa soeur en bas des escaliers, qui sourit ironiquement en le voyant.

– Onni-chan, pourquoi t'es rentré si tard ?

– Je suis passé à la bibliothèque.

Le sourire de sa soeur s'élargit encore plus.

– Je suis sûre que t'étais avec ta petite copine, onni-chan.

Raito la dévisagea sans rien dire. Ce qu'elle pouvait être gamine, celle-là. Mais si c'était ce qu'elle voulait entendre, pourquoi ne pas lui donner raison ?

– Tu as deviné, dit-il en souriant. J'étais avec Kazumi. Mais ne dis rien à maman.

Sa petite soeur eut un sourire complice. Puis elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Raito la suivit en silence.

Ce fut un dîner comme tous les autres : sa soeur parla des notes qu'elle avait eu et de futures sorties avec sa classe, ses parents discutèrent des horaires de travail impossibles de son père, Raito écouta et ponctua de temps en temps les discussions avec des remarques brèves et pertinentes.

Il était tout de même légèrement absent ; son esprit vagabondait sans qu'il en eût vraiment conscience, comme dans une sorte de rêve.

Une fois le dîner finit, il aida à débarasser la table et remonta ensuite dans sa chambre.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il était dans son lit et sur le point de s'endormir, Yagami Raito réalisa qu'il navait jamais été à ce point intrigué par un garçon.


	3. Chapter 3

Le réveil sonna ; Raito émergea de sous les couvertures et regarda avec des yeux ensommeillés les chiffres rouges clignoter devant lui ; puis il appuya sur le bouton et la sonnerie répétitive se tut.

Il s'assit sur son lit et se frotta le visage tout en se demandant pourquoi il était aussi fatigué ; son regard se posa alors sur la date affichée sur le petit écran. Il écarquilla les yeux et se frappa le front du plat de la main : c'était samedi!

_J'ai complètement oublié de désactiver ce putain de réveil hier soir !_

Il s'était endormi tard, la nuit précédente ; les souvenirs de ce qu'il lui était arrivé pendant la journée n'avaient cessé d'occuper son esprit.

_Ne me dis pas que..._

Son sommeil avait été peuplé d'étranges rêves durant toute la nuit ; et les deux personnages principaux étaient...

_Ce n'étaient que des rêves._

En fait, ça n'avait été qu'un seul rêve, très long. La plupart du temps, il ne s'agissait que de scènes banales : ils se regardaient, parlaient, marchaient ensemble. Parfois ils se tenaient la main. Et une fois, ils étaient en train de...

_Je ne dois pas y penser._

Dans sa chambre. Il faisait jour, les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les volets à demi fermés. Il n'avait jamais fait un rêve aussi net ; on aurait dit que la scène était réelle, tant les détails étaient parfaits : les livres sur son bureau, dont il se rappelait même les titres et les dessins de couverture ; la position de son fauteuil ; les habits qu'_il_ portait ; même le parfum qu'_il_ émanait et la douceur de ses cheveux, qui effleuraient le corps de Raito lorsqu'_il_ posait sa tête sur son torse. Tout avait semblé si réel.

_Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Etrange, certes, mais c'était juste un stupide rêve._

Ce type. Il l'avait juste entrevu à la bibliothèque, l'espace d'un instant ; il ne l'avait jamais vu, ne savait rien de lui, et pourtant il se mettait à rêver de lui quelques heures seulement après l'avoir aperçu.

_Je l'ai peut-être déjà rencontré quelque part, au lycée probablement, et lorsque je l'ai revu hier ce souvenir a dû refaire surface de façon brusque sans que je m'y attende._

Il commençait à croire en cette explication : elle lui paraissait la plus logique parmis toutes celles qu'il avait formulé jusqu'à présent. Cependant un doute persistait : quel était le rapport avec ce rêve ? Pourquoi son subconscient avait-il mis en scène... _ça _?

Raito sentit son corps se raidir à ce souvenir.

Il faut dire que c'était plutôt... _hot_.

Ce rêve le perturbait. Il était toujours sortit uniquement avec des filles, et n'avait jamais ressentit la moindre bribe démotion en voyant ou en pensant à un homme ; et surtout, un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas ! Mais ce qui le choquait le plus, c'était que repenser à tout cela ne le dégoûtait pas.

_Non pas que j'éprouve du plaisir à me ressasser ce foutu rêve ! Mais ça avait l'air plutôt... Bien._

Raito rumina ces pensées confuses pendant quelques minutes encore, puis il se décida enfin à sortir du lit. Tout en maudissant son réveil, il s'habilla et se lava le visage vigoureusement en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller les membres de sa famille. Il enfila un manteau et des gants et descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds ; il hésita à prendre son portable ; finalement, il se dit que personne ne chercherait à le joindre, et le laissa sur la table basse à côté de la porte. Il sortit et resta un instant debout devant l'entrée à contempler le ciel gris. La température avait chuté pendant la nuit : l'herbe était recouverte d'une légère couche de givre, et sa respiration formait des petits nuages de buée qui se dissolvaient rapidement dans l'air. Il marcha dans des rues quasiment désertes et passa devant le parc. Il s'arrêta pour lire les panneaux qui gardaient l'entrée ; puis il passa sous l'arc imposant qui se tenait devant lui et poursuivit le long des allées entourées d'arbres et de plantes.

Le gravier crissait à chacun de ses pas et le pépiement des oiseaux semblait l'encourager à avancer. Il n'était jamais venu se promener dans le parc si tôt le matin ; et maintenant qu'il était là, en train de marcher sous les arbres, emmitouflé dans son manteau et attentif au moindre souffle d'air, il se demanda pourquoi. La nature semblait cristallisée, immobile et muette, à l'exception des oiseaux qui continuaient de pousser leurs petits cris. Il se sentait bien ; il aurait pu passer sa vie dans cet endroit, continuer sa promenade et ne jamais s'arrêter...

Raito fit quelques pas encore et aperçut un banc non loin de là. Il pourrait se reposer quelques minutes et revenir ensuite chez lui tranquillement. Il se dirigea vers celui-ci ; lorsque tout à coup il distingua une silhouette humaine assise sur le banc. Ou plutôt, elle semblait s'y tenir en équilibre, les deux pieds posés dessus et les genoux repliés.

Agacé, mais également intrigué, Raito s'approcha de la personne qui se trouvait maintenant à quelques mètres seulement devant lui ; il fit quelques pas incertains et aperçut des mains blanches aux longs doigts fins posées sur un jean.

Il leva les yeux.


	4. Chapter 4

_Il leva les yeux. _

La bouche était couverte d'une écharpe bleue qui ondulait sous l'effet d'une légère brise matinale ; la peau pâle contrastait incroyablement avec les cheveux d'une couleur noir de jais ; les yeux l'observaient, profonds et vagues.

_Les mêmes yeux qu'il avait vu à la bibliothèque._

Raito se figea.

Il était paralysé, son corps refusait de lui obéir. Il sentait que tout son être, y compris ses pensées, était momentanément déconnecté.

Le jeune homme en face de lui était également immobile. On aurait juré voir deux statues, deux parties d'un même décor hivernal. Des souffles d'air glacé aussi tranchants que des lames leur effleuraient le visage. Les bruits du parc avaient disparu ; les oiseaux ne piallaient plus, ils semblaient attendre. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient comme séparés du reste du monde, dans une sorte de bulle où rien n'existait à part eux ; ils s'observaient, les yeux de Raito plongés dans ceux du garçon en face de lui. Le regard de ce dernier le happait complètement, il n'avait même plus la force de bouger.

Un courant d'air plus froid que les autres le fit soudain frissonner ; il détourna alors les yeux et se mit à détailler l'arbre à sa droite avec une expression impénétrable ; le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs continuait de l'observer sans rien dire.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent ; tout à coup, alors que le vent lui fouettait le visage et les oreilles de plus en plus fort, il entendit une voix légèrement rauque dominer ce vacarme :

– Tu veux t'asseoir ?

Raito se tourna lentement et regarda le jeune homme en face de lui. Il hocha finalement la tête et s'avança vers le banc.

Il eut une légère hésitation, mais ce ne fut qu'un instant ; il s'assit et fixa son regard sur les arbres devant lui. Il sentait comme une boule dans son ventre : des scènes confuses du rêve qu'il avait fait pendant la nuit lui apparaissaient en rapide succession d'images, sons et couleurs ; elles défilaient l'une après l'autre et s'accumulaient dans sa tête, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux et à respirer profondément. Il les rouvrit presque immédiatement et se tourna vers le garçon assis à sa droite, pris par un soudain désir d'en avoir le coeur net ; aucun doute, c'était bien lui, le type qui l'avait bousculé à la bibliothèque ; l'inconnu qui avait occupé son sommeil durant toute une nuit.

Il devait avoir à peu près son âge, même si son regard était celui d'un homme mûr. Il était immobile ; son visage avait une expression pensive, teintée d'une pointe d'ennui, ou de fatigue. Difficile à savoir, avec ces cernes imposantes qui soulignaient ses grands yeux. Raito se surprit à se demander à quoi elles étaient dûes.

Des petits courants d'air balayaient de temps en temps l'espace autour d'eux, soulevant des tourbillons de feuilles mortes.

Raito s'aperçut alors que l'écharpe du jeune homme était particulièrement inadapte à la température glaciale qui régnait dans le parc, et ses habits également. Il le vit frissonner ; il paraissait si fragile, vêtu d'un simple pull blanc et d'un jean trop large pour lui ; la candeur de son visage était impressionnante.

Et soudain, sans comprendre pourquoi, Raito commença à déboutonner son manteau. Il l'enleva et le passa autour des épaules du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, qui leva les yeux vers lui. Ils échangèrent un long regard ; après quoi Raito se rassit sans rien dire. Il entendit un toussotement léger. Puis la voix à peine rauque prononça quelques mots :

– Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça.

– Je sais.

Le ton de Raito était monocorde.

Il y eut un bref silence.

– Merci.

Raito jeta un regard en biais au jeune homme. Il était toujours assis de cette étrange façon, ses deux mains serrant le manteau autour de lui. Son pouce glissa une fois de plus le long de sa lèvre inférieure, en la soulevant à peine.

Malgré lui, la bouche de Yagami Raito se plissa en un sourire à la vue de ce geste enfantin.

– Je t'en prie. Tu avais l'air d'avoir vraiment froid.

– Hmm.

Le jeune homme fixait un point au-delà des arbres d'un air absorbé ; il passait et repassait son pouce sur sa lèvre et semblait avoir oublié la présence de Raito, assis près de lui. Celui-ci l'observait en silence, fasciné par ce mouvement lent et répétitif. Le temps s'était de nouveau arrêté autour d'eux.

Une pensée lui traversa soudain l'esprit : il ne savait même pas le nom de cet étrange garçon. Il tendit la main vers lui en disant :

– Je m'appelle Yagami Raito.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant d'ajouter :

– Ravi de faire ta connaissance.

Le jeune homme le dévisagea longuement ; il scruta la main tendue et éleva lentement la sienne ; le contact fut bref, leurs mains se serrèrent et se séparèrent en moins de deux secondes. Mais malgré cela, Raito sentit comme une légère secousse électrique sur le bout des doigts.

– Je m'appelle Ryuuzaki.


	5. Chapter 5

_" Je m'appelle Ryuuzaki. "_

Ses yeux noirs détaillèrent le visage de Raito.

– Est-ce que nous nous sommes déjà croisés ?

Raito le regarda à son tour ; puis il leva la tête et observa le ciel d'automne. Les rayons du soleil transperçaient les nuages par endroits, créant des zébrures rouges dans le ciel.

Il hésita à répondre.

S'il montrait qu'il se souvenait d'un épisode aussi banal, cela ne prouverait-il pas qu'il était… Intéressé par ce gars ? Et si c'était un piège qu'il était en train de lui tendre ? Peut-être pour le tester ?

…_Je me fais du soucis pour rien._

– Oui, à la bibliothèque. Tu m'es pratiquement tombé dessus.

Le jeune homme – ou plutôt, Ryuuzaki – eut une expression surprise, et se passa de nouveau le pouce sur la lèvre inférieure. Puis ses yeux étincelèrent et il murmura tout simplement :

– Je m'en souviens.

Après quoi il retomba dans un silence méditatif.

Raito se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Cet inconnu semblait dégager comme une sorte d'aura mystérieuse autour de lui, un champ de force invisible qui le séparait des autres êtres humains et empêchait ainsi toute communication.

Il était différent. Raito le sentait. Et, chose rare, cette différence l'intriguait profondément. Qui était ce garçon ? D'où venait-il ? Pourquoi se comportait-il de cette étrange façon ?

Toutes ces questions se pressaient à l'intérieur de son crâne, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver les bons mots pour les exprimer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait pas quoi dire, et se retrouvait pris de court par une personne qu'il rencontrait pour la première fois… Ou presque.

Peut-être qu'il serait mieux pour lui de s'en aller. Après tout, sa famille devait être réveillée à présent.

Il se leva et dit, sans regarder Ryuuzaki dans les yeux :

– Je pense que je devrais y aller.

Le jeune homme le dévisagea un instant. Puis il commença à retirer le manteau qu'il lui avait prêté auparavant. Raito s'empressa de l'arrêter ; il posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit.

– Garde-le. Tu me le rendras la prochaine fois.

Il réalisa soudain ce qu'il venait de dire et sentit son visage rougir légèrement.

– Enfin, si tu es d'accord pour qu'il y en ait une, bien entendu.

Ryuuzaki parut amusé de le voir dans cet état ; ses lèvres fines s'étirèrent en un petit sourire. Il ajusta de nouveau le manteau sur ses épaules et dit :

– Quand tu voudras, Raito-kun.

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois, puis Raito s'éloigna d'une démarche lente. Il sortit du parc et traversa de nombreuses rues ; le silence qui régnait il y a seulement quelques heures semblait bien loin à présent : les voitures passaient et repassaient, produisant un grondement continu ; les passant formaient une énorme vague humaine, toujours en mouvement, qui le ballottait de part et d'autre. Il se fraya un chemin au milieu de la foule et arriva chez lui après une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il ouvrit la porte et put constater qu'il ne s'était pas trompé : tous les membres de sa famille étaient déjà debout et en activité : son père allait et venait dans toute la maison, rassemblant ses affaires pour se rendre au commissariat de police où il travaillait. Sa mère préparait le petit-déjeuner ; sa soeur était confortablement installée sur le canapé et regardait la T.V. Elle détacha les yeux de l'écran en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et parut étonnée de voir son frère déjà habillé.

– Tiens, onni-chan. T'étais où ? Je pensais que t'étais toujours en train de dormir.

Raito ne répondit pas. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à fouiller dans les étagères à la recherche d'un verre. Puis il ouvrit le frigo, prit la bouteille de lait et remplit son verre jusqu'au bord. Il en but une longue gorgée et resta ensuite debout, le dos appuyé contre le frigo, avec une expression concentrée sur ses traits fins et le regard vague, perdu dans des pensées lointaines.

Pendant tout ce temps, sa mère ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Elle voyait bien que quelque chose tracassait son fils : il avait beau être plutôt réservé, elle était sa mère et le connaissait bien.

Cependant, son attitude ne l'inquiétait pas.

" …Je le vois dans ses yeux. Après tout, j'ai été jeune, moi aussi. Ce sentiment d'adolescents, je le connais par coeur. "

Elle eut un petit sourire.

" Raito est intrigué par une personne, et pas n'importe laquelle. Ce regard à la fois troublé et rempli d'attentes… Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble. "

Elle décida de ne rien dire et continua de ranger les bols en silence, tout en observant son fils à la dérobée.

Raito buvait des gorgées de lait de temps en temps, avec une mine soucieuse qui faisait ressortir encore plus la beauté de son visage délicat : ses yeux couleur noisette se perdaient dans une brume invisible, donnant à son regard une sorte d'étrange intensité.

Il se détacha enfin du frigo et posa le verre dans l'évier. Il sortit de la cuisine et le regard vague laissa place à une expression soucieuse ; ses jambes jusque là immobiles commencèrent à s'agiter et à faire les cent pas. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte, toutes ses pensées tournées vers un seul même point commun. Enervé, il tournait en rond et essayait de repousser cette idée qui peu à peu prenait forme dans son esprit. De plus en plus insistante, elle grandissait, s'imposait à lui. Il grogna et ses yeux se posèrent sur le porte-manteau à sa gauche. Il réalisa soudain ce qu'il venait de faire : il avait vraiment laissé son manteau à ce type.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris…_

Il resta un instant immobile, fixant le porte-manteau et évaluant rapidement les possiblités de réussite et les éventuelles conséquences de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il ouvrit finalement la porte et la claqua derrière lui après avoir annoncé qu'il sortait et que ça ne lui prendrait qu'une vingtaine de minutes. Il refit le même chemin qu'il avait emprunté le matin, le regard droit devant lui.

…_Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend…_

Il vit bientôt une tâche verte se profiler devant ses yeux : le parc semblait briller dans le gris morne de la ville.

_Je me comporte comme un gamin…_

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, son allure ralentissait ; les allées parsemées de gravier blanc semblaient interminables, il commençait à respirer bruyamment.

_Décidément, quelque chose ne va pas en moi._


	6. Chapter 6

_Décidément, quelque chose ne va pas en moi._

Il était à bout de souffle. Enfin, le long de l'allée blanche, il aperçut le banc.

Vide.

Il fit encore quelques pas et s'arrêta, les yeux baissés et un petit sourire amer sur les lèvres.

_À quoi est-ce que je m'attendais ?_

…Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à venir jusqu'ici ? L'envie de récupérer son manteau ? Il essayait de s'en persuader.

Il ferma les yeux : le visage désormais familier du jeune homme à la chevelure noire lui apparut. Il revit son regard sérieux et se sentit une fois de plus inexplicablement lié à lui.

Il secoua la tête, fit volte-face et sortit du parc ; voir ce banc vide l'irritait sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il regarda sa montre : rentrer ne lui prendrait pas longtemps, il ne s'était pas trompé en disant qu'il serait de retour dans 20 minutes. Il passa à côté de boutiques et magasins variés aux couleurs joyeuses ; il regardait distraitement les vitrines, sans vraiment voir la marchandise exposée. Il avait l'impression de les voir défiler devant lui, se sentait passif au milieu de cette agitation.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans une pâtisserie ; et s'arrêta net.

_Des cheveux noirs._

_Un visage pâle._

_Un jean trop large pour lui._

La respiration de Raito se bloqua.

_Il_ était donc toujours là ?

Ryuuzaki était debout, à quelques mètres de lui, de l'autre côté de la vitre. Il ne l'avait pas vu, trop occupé à payer le contenu d'un sachet en papier qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Il vérifia la monnaie que lui rendait la femme derrière la caisse et fit un petit signe à cette dernière, qui lui sourit cordialement. Elle semblait le connaître ; il devait être un client habituel.

Il sortit de la pâtisserie et se dirigea à droite, tournant le dos à Raito. Celui-ci resta un instant sans bouger, regardant son corps frêle s'éloigner et l'écharpe bleue claquer au vent.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Raito recommença à marcher, dans la direction opposée à celle de sa maison. Il suivait le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs à une distance d'au moins 10 mètres. Il était comme hypnotisé par sa démarche lente et par la façon dont il traînait, presque imperceptiblement, les pieds sur le trottoir.

Ils marchèrent longtemps, mais Raito était trop stupéfait par ce qu'il était en train de faire pour se rendre compte du temps qui passait. Il observait le dos de Ryuuzaki de temps à autre et détournait les yeux au bout de quelques secondes, n'osant prolonger ce regard qu'il jugeait indiscret et trop ambigu.

…Mais ce qu'il faisait là n'était-il pas ambigu ?

Suivre une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, sans aucune excuse plausible, sauf le fait qu'il avait été "intrigué" par son regard…

_C'est ridicule._

Pendant ce temps, Ryuuzaki explorait le sachet en papier et en sortait des dizaines de gâteaux et sucreries, qu'il dégustait tout en marchant. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de Raito derrière lui, qui avançait en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Que se passerait-il si Ryuuzaki se tournait tout à coup et l'apercevait ?

Raito fit un effort d'imagination pour visualiser la scène.

_Je marche. Mon pied se pose sur un débrit quelconque et produit un bruit sec. Il y a un moment de silence où personne ne bouge. Finalement Ryuuzaki se tourne et…_

…Et quoi ?

Il s'enfuirait en courant à coup sûr.

Ou il se moquerait de lui.

Raito resta un instant pensif : il imaginait mal le jeune homme en train de se moquer de son geste et de le regarder ironiquement. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer en train de faire la même chose que lui…

Il secoua la tête et reporta de nouveau son regard sur le dos de de Ryuuzaki, le visage sombre : mais pourquoi y pensait-il ? Que ce type le suive ne lui aurait fait absolument rien, il s'en fichait. Complètement.

Alors qu'il était toujours occupé à débattre intérieurement, il vit que le jeune homme s'était arrêté devant la porte d'un immeuble, une grande construction vitrée et à l'aspect futuriste, dont les façades brillaient sous la lumière du soleil matinal. Le garçon fouillait dans les poches de son jean d'une main à la recherche des clés, tenant dans l'autre le dernier gâteau du sachet.

Raito prit une profonde inspiration.

Il était à peu près à 15 mètres de lui.


	7. Chapter 7

_Maintenant ou jamais._

Il traversa donc la distance qui les séparait d'un pas à la fois tranquille et déterminé. Lorsqu'il fut à quelques mètres seulement du jeune homme, celui-ci leva la tête et croisa son regard. Raito jubila intérieurement en voyant ses grands yeux noirs s'écarquiller encore plus et une expression de profonde surprise se peindre peu à peu sur son beau visage pâle.

Parfaitement maître de lui, Raito continua d'avancer d'une démarche calme, et s'arrêta enfin devant Ryuuzaki. La gêne et les doutes qui quelques secondes auparavant occupaient son esprit avaient disparu : il était de nouveau le meilleur, de nouveau supérieur dans ce mondes d'idiots. L'assurance dont il avait toujours fait preuve dans n'importe quelle situation, et qui l'avait abandonné depuis sa rencontre avec Ryuuzaki, reprenait maintenant le dessus et le faisait sentir tout à fait à son aise. Car s'il y avait une chose que Yagami Raito savait faire, c'était bien de dissimuler ses pensées et de maîtriser ses émotions.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste relaxé et regarda attentivement le jeune homme.

– Comme on se retrouve…

Il marqua une légère pause, faisant semblant de rassembler ses souvenirs. Puis il cligna des yeux, comme si la mémoire lui était revenue tout à coup.

– …Ryuuzaki.

Il sourit de façon provocante et soutint son regard.

Ryuuzaki ne cilla pas ; la surprise avait laissé place à une moue blasée. Il rapprocha la part de gâteau de son visage et enfonça les dents dans la crème chantilly, savourant avec un plaisir évident ce dernier précieux trésor. Raito l'observait en silence.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs finit tranquillement de déguster sa sucrerie, puis se passa la langue sur les lèvres pour effacer les dernières traces de crème, lentement.

Les yeux de Raito suivirent ce mouvement, troublés.

…_Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?_

Bien malgré lui, un seul mot lui venait à l'esprit pour définir la façon dont cette langue passait et repassait sur ces lèvres fines.

_Sensuellement. _

Il sursauta imperceptiblement. Ça y est, il recommençait à délirer !

_Je dois avant tout rester calme._

Il reprit son expression hautaine et dit d'un ton nonchalant:

– Je passais par là et je t'ai aperçu au loin. Ça m'a rappelé que tu as toujours mon manteau, et que je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi sans.

Mentir était une de ses spécialités. Mais en réalité, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge… C'était juste une (petite) part de la vérité.

Le jeune homme le regarda.

– C'est pourtant toi qui a insisté pour que je le garde, Raito-kun.

_Merde !_

– Hmm oui, peut-être.

Il décida de jouer sa dernière carte.

– En tout cas tu as eu l'air très… Surpris de me voir.

Bingo ! Il vit le visage de Ryuuzaki s'empourprer légèrement, mais celui-ci baissa aussitôt la tête pour cacher la rougeur sous la masse ébouriffée de ses cheveux noirs.

Raito ne put masquer un petit sourire triomphant. Son charme obtenait toujours l'effet voulu.

– Je suis désolé.

Raito tourna la tête, perplexe.

C'était bien Ryuuzaki qui venait juste de s'excuser ? …Pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme fit glisser ses doigts entre ses fins cheveux noirs.

– Je me comporte toujours comme un parfait imbécile.

Il se tut un instant et ajouta, dans un murmure à peine audible :

– Je ne mérite rien.

Raito resta un instant muet de stupeur.

Il sentit un mélange de gêne, pitié et incompréhension monter doucement en lui.

Et il n'eut soudain qu'une envie, prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras, le serrer contre lui. Effacer cette expression résignée de son beau visage, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul.

Il n'en fit rien, se contentant de l'observer se tortiller une mèche de cheveux autour du doigt sans rien dire.

Après un instant de silence, Ryuuzaki cessa de faire joujou avec ses cheveux et leva la tête, croisant le regard de Raito. Ses yeux étaient déterminés, et malgré le rouge de ses joues, le ton de sa voix était sans failles :

– Est-ce que je pourrais t'offrir quelques chose, Raito-kun ?

Ce dernier, après un moment d'hésitation, acquiesça et le suivit à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Ils montèrent dans un ascenseur en métal ; les portes se refermèrent sur eux sans un bruit. Ryuuzaki appuya sur un bouton et l'abitâcle se secoua, puis il sembla décoller et fut propulsé vers le dernier étage à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Appuyés tous les deux contre une paroi, les deux jeunes hommes s'observaient. Ou plutôt, Raito observait le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui, lui, se laissait observer. Ryuuzaki faisait tournoyer les clés autour de son doigt, le regard rivé sur le sol. Raito se tenait en face de lui : il sentait que son assurance l'abandonnait une fois de plus, au fur et à mesure que l'ascenseur approchait de son but. Il ne s'était pas préparé à ça, mais ne changea pas d'expression du visage pour autant.

Une fois qu'il eurent atteint le 10ème étage, ils sortirent de l'ascenseur, Raito derrière Ryuuzaki, et se dirigèrent vers un couloir à droite. Ryuuzaki enfila la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte, puis s'écarta pour faire passer Raito en premier.

Celui-ci fit quelques pas dans l'appartement spacieux et s'arrêta pour détailler la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Le plafond était plutôt haut ; les murs et la plupart des meubles étaient d'une couleur blanche immaculée ; de grandes vitres entourées de longs rideaux semblables à des voiles donnaient sur la ville : depuis cette hauteur, Tokyo ne semblait qu'une masse grouillante de couleurs et d'agitation. La vue était magnifique et Raito, saisi, contempla pendant un bon moment la ville à ses pieds.


End file.
